The present invention relates to the packaging of integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly to a heat spreader for a center gate molding process used to package an IC.
Package reliability is compromised when heat generated within a semiconductor package is inadequately removed. To prevent package failure due to overheating, a number of thermal management techniques have been devised. One common thermal management technique involves the use of a heat spreader to dissipate the heat generated by an integrated circuit die. In a conventional semiconductor package with an exposed heat spreader, a heat spreader is attached to a top surface of the die. Mold compound is provided to surround the die and the heat spreader, but leave a top and/or side surfaces of the heat spreader exposed. Heat generated by the IC is from the IC through the heat spreader to outside the package.
The IC is often connected to a carrier with wires via a wirebonding process. As the functionality of the IC increases and package size decreases, the number of wires increases and at the same time the diameter of the wires and the distance between the wires decreases. These delicate and closely spaced wires are subject to forces exerted by the mold compound as it is formed around the IC, typically via injection molding. The force of the mold compound on the wires can cause some wires to contact each other. In addition, during the encapsulation (injection molding) process, a substantial clamping pressure is applied to the heat spreader to prevent flashing or bleeding of the molding compound. This clamping pressure can cause the die to crack.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a method of making a semiconductor package that avoids wire sweep and die cracking problems.